War
War initiative A country is considered to have the war initiative if and when: * There is no active battle in the war. * The country have not lost a battle in the war in the past 24 hours. Declaring war does not have any effect on the war initiative. What does that mean ? *''Having Initiative gives the country that holds it the power to attack the other country's region. If the 24 hours pass without any attack the initiative is considered lost.'' A war takes place when one of the country declares war to one of its neighbors. Only a President can propose a Declaration of War. Declaring war To declare a war: * The country-attacker must share a border with the country it wishes to attack * The attack will withdraw 30 from country treasury * The majority of the congress must vote positively for the declaration of war to be successful * After the Declaration of War is successful the country that accepts the law first receives the war initiative that will last for 24 hours Battles A battle takes place when one country decides to attack another country, or when a player starts a civil or resistance war. Rules * Each battle consists of up to 15 two-hour rounds * The winner is the first country that wins 8 rounds * The winner of the round is the country which deals more damage than the other country * Citizens can participate in the war only if they: ** Are located in any region of a country directly involved in the conflict. ** Are located in any region of a country who has signed an alliance with any side of the conflict. **In Resistance Wars, only the residents of the occupant country are allowed to participate. ** In Civil Wars, only the citizens of the country which is at war are allowed to participate. * You can hit for either side, and you can hit either 1 time (Fight button) or 5 times (Berserk button) at once. Note that the only difference the berserk button offers is that you can hit 5 times with one click. Damage Bonuses * Defenders can benefit from hospitals and defense systems. * Defenders deal 20% more damage if they are present on the region that is attacked, whether it is a Resistance War or standard attack. * Attackers deal 20% more damage if they are present on a region of the attacking country which borders the region under attack. * Attackers deal 20% more damage if they are present on the region that is attacked, if it is a Resistance War. * The side which has a region cut off from core territories will get a -20% debuff. * You can also deal bonus damage if you are a member of any Military Unit. * Using weapons increase the damage. * Your damage is calculated by the fighting formula. Statistics On the battle screen you can see the following statistics: * Recent attackers and defenders * Total damage done by both sides * Total damage done by the top citizens of the countries * Overall battle statistics * Top battle participants If you want to learn more about fighting in battles, click here. Resistance war A Resistance War is a battle in a region which is controlled by a country that is not the rightful owner of the region, between the current and rightful owners of the region. It may be started by citizens of a country to liberate a region from foreign occupation, or used as a drain war, to draw the occupying country's damage away from other battles. Starting Resistance Wa'r' In order for a Resistance War to be started in a region: * The region must be under foreign occupation. * The citizen starting the war must be at least level 10. *The citizen starting the war must be located in the appropriate region. *20 gold must be paid by the citizen. *Congressmen can start RW directly after the last resistance war ended. *Non-congressmen must wait 15 minutes or more from the time the last resistance war in the country ended for anyone to start. Battle Rules Resistance war's battle rules are similar to normal battle rules but you can choose to fight for defender side or resistance side. The bonus region for the resistance war is the region where the war is taking place. This bonus region applies for both attacker and defender. *If the rightful owner (country) of that region claimed it again, the person who started the resistance war will get 5g + Resistance Hero Medal Civil War To start a Civil war one has to fulfill the following conditions: # Citizen level 10. # Citizenship of the country. # 100 + 10% of active population in gold. If one fulfills these conditions, they can start the Civil War by going to Country → War and politics and pressing the button. Note that there can only be one rebellion every 7 days in each country. Gathering support after you start a civil war, the poll (referendum) will start automatically. To start the actual battle, at least 33% of poll participants must support the rebellion. If one doesn't get 33% supporters one will not get their gold back. If you fail to gather enough supporters, the rebellion will fail. Civil war battle Only citizens of the country in which the civil war is occuring can fight. When the Civil War is in progress, this banner appears on the home page: New congress The number of replaced congress members, after Civil War ends, depends on in-battle dominance of rebel forces. If, for example, rebel forces have dealt a total of 65% damage in the battle, then 65% of the congress will be replaced. Congress members are removed randomly and replaced with top rebel soldiers. Finishing war A war ends when: *Both countries agree to cease fire *One of the countries is completely conquered Category:Military Category:Law proposals Category:Tutorials